7 Hours in Hell
by sylent nighthowl
Summary: Harry reluctantly attends one of Slytherin's legendary parties and takes part in a seemingly innocent game of 7 Minutes in Heaven, but this game has an unexpected twist and his sanity  and sexual preference  are put to the test.


_**Title**__: 7 __Minutes__ Hours in __Heaven__ Hell _

_**Disclaimer**__: Not mine! It belongs to the goddess of writing J.K Rowling._

_**Summary**__: Harry reluctantly attends one of Slytherin's legendary parties and takes part in a seemingly innocent game of 7 Minutes in Heaven, but this game has an unexpected twist and his sanity and sexual preference are put to the test._

_**A/N**__: This is an updated version of 7 Hours in Hell (or is it really heaven? lol) I tried to fix all the mistakes and stuff but if you come across any I missed __**please **__PM or review or I can correct them. Thanks a bunch!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh come on Harry! It'll be fun, I promise." Ginny practically begged.

Harry growled in annoyance. If this was an attempt to get them back together, it wasn't a very good one. He knew Ginny still loved him and he loved her back. Just not in the way she would like him to. Merlin knows he tried; he tried to see Ginny in a different light. He tried to make it work as everyone thought he should. He was supposed to marry Ginny, have a handful of kids and maybe a house pet, like a Crup, but being who he was and all, life couldn't be that easy. The world would just come to an end if Harry Potter had an easy life.

He started to realize something was amiss during the intense snogging sessions Ginny thrust upon him. Kissing Ginny was like that failed mishap with Cho; wet, intense, and _wrong_. She always ended up straddling him on a couch in the Gryffindor commons and forcing her tongue down his throat. It made him feel squeamish and slightly queasy. One time she had even tried to take it a little further by putting a hand down his jeans, and she had ended up in a pile on the floor looking up at him in disbelief. Shortly after that catastrophe he very nicely told her it wasn't going to work out between them and broke up with her. Obviously, as it seems, she won't take no for an answer.

He stared into those soft brown eyes for a moment, trying to unearth a hidden agenda within them but only saw sincerity and innocence. Perhaps a little too innocent innocence? He crossed his arms and sighed quite audibly trying to look as put upon as he possibly could.

"I told you Ginny. I don't want to go to one of the Slytherin parties even if they are quite legendary. I know the war is over and I need to loosen up but getting smashed in Slytherin territory with the enemy surrounding us doesn't sound like the way to do it."

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Harry, as you said, the war is over. There is no enemy anymore, there is no Us and Them and every single one of those Slytherins have been cleared of all charges they may have had against them. Thanks to you of course. And you're not going to be there all alone either, most of the 8th years Gryffindor's are going to be there along with Luna and that Smith gent from Hufflepuff."

"No, and his name is Zacharias Smith. Not that he being there makes anything better. He should have been sorted into Slytherin too, I have no idea how he ended up in Hufflepuff."

Ginny's face fell. She looked as if someone had taken her Christmas presents away or something. He may not like-love her as his girlfriend but he did love he as a sister he and that face wasn't playing fair. She knew he couldn't resist that face, stupid cheating Gryffindor.

"Fine I'll go to the stupid party. Happy, you cheatin' Gryffindor?" He let off a pent up breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Ginny looked absolutely elated and for some reason that made him a little uneasy. She skipped over, planted a sloppy kiss on is cheek, and bound out of the portrait reminding him oddly of Luna's dreamy mannerism for a moment. He flopped down onto the Gryffindor red couch behind him; this was going to be a very long night.

XxX

To be perfectly honest with himself it wasn't as bad as he'd originally thought. He had been very biased to the idea of coming but after talking to Ron and Hermione, who had already been to several of them, he didn't think the night was going to be a total fiasco.

Music played at a decent volume in the background of the commotion. Firewhiskey was passed around by the bottle and Harry gladly took one, welcoming the chilling burn as it ran down his throat. He had drunk enough to get slightly tipsy and had started talking to several random people before the real festivities began. These were what made the Slytherin hosted parties so popular. They played a different "game" every time but they always turned out successful and had everybody eagerly waiting for the next party to be thrown. He turned to see Pansy Parkinson, and oddly enough Ginny, trying vainly to gather everyone's attention. Eventually Pansy seemed to lose her patience and cast a _Sonorus _charm on her throat.

"Hey! All of you plastered tossers, focus your terribly short attention spans over here so we can begin the game."

Several of the girls laughed as the blokes tried to look offended but failed miserably in their smashed state. It looked as if girls could hold their alcohol better than the blokes could.

"Ok. Right now we are going to be playing a very interesting game of _7 Minutes in Heaven_ so everyone take off something on your person (that you can easily identify) and place it in this very colorful bag."

There was an assortment of excited mummers and people scrambled to get their items in the bag. There was a great variety of items placed in the bag ranging from the shoestrings of people's trainers to the lacy undergarments of the more smashed females. Harry shrugged off his Gryffindor tie and tied an intricate knot in the middle of it before dropping it into the bag that obviously had to be spelled to be bigger on the inside than the outside. They all sat down in a half circle around the two hosts and waited for the games to begin. He saw Ginny glance at him and Pansy glance at someone across the way before looking at each other and nodded, both smiling wickedly. He frowned.

"All right." Pansy began smiling cheekily at them, "Who would like to go first?"

Everyone looked at each other for a moment not really wanting to be the first one to go, so after a minute or so of skittish behaviour it was, of course, a Gryffindor who took a stand. Katie Bell stood up.

"Aww. You're a bunch of skittish wankers the lot of you. It's sad really." She snickered and stumbled through the throng of people to where Pansy and Ginny stood with the bag. A hush fell over them as Katie reached in the bag and pulled out her item. She pulled out a very well-worn belt. Katie giggled again.

"Ah. Dean you're the winner of 7 minutes in the magic closet with this very lovely lady. Get over here ya' great brute." Pansy ordered. Ginny open the door leading to the closet and bowed dramatically with a smile on her face. Dean seemed to sigh in relief and smiled broadly before grabbing Katie's hand and leading her into the closet like a gentleman while everyone whistled and catcalled to their backs.

Seven minutes later Ginny opened the door and everyone peered around it to see the state of their fellow schoolmates. The two were obviously very enthusiastic kissers. Katie had her hands in Dean's hair; his tie and the first three buttons of his shirt were undone. Dean had Katie backed into the wall with his hands under her skirt cradling her arse and holding her up because her legs were wrapped around his waist. The two were snogging soundly and seemed oblivious to the giggling and whistles of the on-lookers.

"We're quite sorry to interrupt the action but we need the closet so you're going to have to break it up lovebirds." Ginny said trying to keep a straight face. At her words Dean pulled back and the two looked at the crowd, then he turned to look back at Katie.

"Oops. Guess we got a little over excited." Katie blushed and giggled. He put her back on the floor and the two held hands as they took their seats again.

"Next victim." Pansy said straight faced.

Surprisingly it was another girl that stood, Luna Lovegood. She skipped up to Pansy with that dreamy look she always had on her face. Harry smiled. Pansy also got an evil grin on her face when Luna pulled out a small silver earring.

"You're up, Blaise honey."

Blaise's eyes grew wide and he groaned but stood and strolled into the closet with as much grace as he could possibly muster while muttering 'Why'd it have to be Looney Lovegood?'. Luna skipped in after him, impervious to his words.

While waiting for the next seven minutes to end, Harry rose up a little and looked to see who exactly had all come to the party. It was a nice little crowd. Dean and Katie had come of course, then there was Ginny and Pansy, Theodore Nott, Hermione and Ron, Zacharias Smith, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, and surprisingly Neville Longbottom. There were others but he couldn't remember their names.

Harry snorted and choked on his drink when he saw Draco Malfoy stooped against the wall looking as toffee-nosed as ever, milking his own bottle of Firewhiskey. Harry watched him a little longer. Malfoy had let his hair grow out a little longer and he didn't gel it back like before the war. He had to admit that the blond aristocrat looked far better with it like that. He wore his white button-up desirably also. The first three buttons were undone and allowed Harry to glimpse a pale and blatant collarbone. Harry licked his lips. The shirt was stretched taunt in his hunched state and showed off his lithe form and it had ridden up slightly to show a sliver of his abdomen and a line of light blond hair disappearing into low riding trousers. Harry glanced back up at his face to see him take another sip of his drink. A wet and very pink tongue darted out to catch the stray drops leaving a wet trail in its place on the plump, pink lips. Harry gulped down his drink to wet his suddenly dry mouth and choked on it once again. He turned away before he could "observe" any more of Malfoy, his jeans felt slightly snug.

Blaise came stumbling out of the closet the second the seven minutes were up. Ginny hadn't even had to open the door but had just lowered her wand. Harry realized there was probably a locking charm on the door to insure that they stayed in there the whole seven minutes. Blaise looked only slightly disheveled and his lips were slightly bruised looking. Luna skipped out of the closet unfazed as always, sat down right beside Neville, and patted his leg encouragingly. Blaise stared at her for a long moment and muttered 'crazy' before taking his own seat. Pansy and Ginny were dying of laughter.

"Who-who-who's next?" Pansy chortled.

Neville darted to his feet suddenly before blushing and tripping over his own feet after his first step toward the girls. The room was rolling with laughter, although from Blaise's condition or Neville's, he wasn't sure. After what seemed like hours Neville finally stumbled into the girls and then stick his hand in and pulled out an odd looking plant earring thing. After a second look Harry realized it was the same pair of earrings that Luna had worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding, they were Diridgible plums. Luna got to her feet again and kissed a beet red Neville on the face before dragging him by his hand into the closet. Harry had a feeling he was going to get more action than Blaise did. Oddly though, nobody seemed to complain that Luna had gone twice in a row or noticed that little gesture before Neville had even gone up. Harry wondered how Luna had known that Neville would pick her. He then shrugged it off and took another sip of his drink now that he wasn't choking on it anymore.

As he sat there, he tried to figure out why he would have such a reaction to a little exposed skin on Draco Malfoy of all people but not during the intense snogging secessions with Ginny. The more he thought about it the more he realized he wanted a hard and somewhat familiar body beneath him than something soft and foreign. He didn't want a weak submissive girl with all of their feeling problems and mood swings and such. He wanted someone just as passionate as he and understood certain things he went through. He realized what he wanted was another man. Was he gay? He glanced back at Malfoy and felt an answering stirring sensation in his lower abdomen. It was a definite possibility. Once again he had to tear his eyes off of the blond Adonis body before someone noticed, before Malfoy himself noticed.

Harry realized he had spent the seven minutes staring at Malfoy when a pleased looking Luna and a very disheveled, well snogged looking Neville came strolling out of the spare room. Neville tried to fix his attire and appearance to no success while blushing madly. Harry laughed; if the Gryffindor stumbled anymore, Snape would rise from his grave just to deduct points from Gryffindor for Neville's clumsiness and destruction of school property. Hermione rolled her slightly unfocused eyes and _Reparo_ed the broken trail left behind him.

"Next." Pansy said and melodramatically yawned. Neville flushed deeply. Nobody moved for a moment and then, as if that had been a dramatic pause, Zacharias got to his feet and strutted over to the girls. Harry snorted, that boy needed to be in Slytherin. He didn't think _anybody _knew how he'd gotten sorted into Hufflepuff. He reached in and pulled out a well-worn copy of _A Hogwarts A History_, there was only one person in the entire wizarding world that would use a book as their "item".

Hermione got to her feet with a slight grimace but determined expression. Ron gaped at her retreating back and his face grew red then blue then purple then dark red again for a moment but didn't say anything. Hermione leisurely walked over to the intimidating Hufflepuff, then she seemed to transform before their very eyes. She held herself taller and grabbed Zacharias by his tie and planted a flirty kiss on his cheek before dragging him into the closet. Ron looked as if he was about to faint from his anger, it looked as if all the blood in his body had rushed to his head to heat his face. Harry almost expected to see some accidental magic damage the things in the room. Harry shook his head he didn't have a clue what Hermione was up to but she was going to hear about it later, Ron was beyond livid.

Ron had blood running down his chin where he had apparently bite his tongue and didn't noticed when he bled out of his mouth, his wand was clenched by white knuckled fingers. Before Ron could do something stupid in his jealous and drunken state, Harry wandlessly and wordlessly _Accio_ed the ginger's wand. He caught it lazily in the air and glimpsed Ron flipping to glare at him murderously before Harry turned back and faced the storeroom door while finishing off the remaining drops of his bottle. This party was getting more and more interesting and he was happy to have come, he thought with a grin.

"Keep it within seven minutes you two." Pansy said to the door as she tapped it with her wand, a moan sounded through it. "We have other players." They heard a muffled, "Shut it Parkinson bitch." and everyone burst into peals of laughter when Pansy shrugged and grinned, tapping the door again, it was apparent she was making it possible for us to hear what was going on inside. Obviously Zacharias was enjoying himself.

Right when Ron seemed to be at his breaking point the door opened with a soft click and its two occupants came out. Zacharias looked as if he had just been thoroughly shagged although they all knew there hadn't been enough time for that. He stumbled his way to his seat with a glazed look. Hermione grinned happily looking quite pleased with herself.

"It looks as though our dear bibliophile isn't as innocent as we thought her to be. Isn't that right Zachie?" Pansy cooed without a trace of a smile on her face, although if you looked closely though you could see the corner of her mouth twitch. Not even registering the ridiculous nickname Zacharias nodded and smile evilly. He turned to Hermione, "If you want to continue that after the party I would be more than willing." He winked and ignored the stuttering Ron.

"What you little fucking -," Ron stammered before Hermione interrupted. "Ronald! Sit down! It is just a game and you're being childish. Stop being an immature little boy and grow up!" With that, she crossed her arms and took her seat refusing to look at Ron who had turn to stare incredulously at her in disbelief.

"But-but Hermione didn't you hear what he hear what he just said?"

"Yes and if you don't sit down I just might take him up on his offer." She retorted.

Ron practically collapsed onto the floor beside her. The rest of the room watched the exchange eagerly and struggled to hold in their laughter, including Harry. He began to wonder why he hadn't come to these parties before. They were hilarious.

"Well now that all the drama is over who would like to go next." Ginny asked the crowd.

Blaise was the one who stood this time apparently he had recovered from his time with Luna. He reached into the bag and scanned the crowd with narrowed eyes as if daring Fate to put him with someone he didn't want again. Harry was the first to burst into laughter at the item he pulled out for he recognized it immediately. Harry thought his gut was going to explode from the pain radiating from his side from the force of his laughter. The object that Blaise clutched with his fingertips was the remaining corner of a blanket, _Ron's _used blanket to be exact. It was the only piece remaining of his baby blanket because Harry had accidentally _Incendio _it when he had been practicing the charm on a candle in Ron's bedroom at the Burrow. By the time he had cast an _Aguamenti_ to put out the wild flames that had leaped onto Ron's bed, the blanket had almost been completely incinerated. Only a small, charred corner had survived. It had taken weeks to get Ron to forgive him for that but now he carried the scrap around in his pocket for safe keeping. He turned to see how Ron was taking the news.

The person in question had wide eyes and was staring at the offending piece of fabric in horror. His red face had flushed and now he was quite pale, his freckles standing out on his cheeks like globs of mud on the white marble of Dumbledore's tomb. Harry wondered if the Gryffindor was going to faint from his shock.

He turned back to Blaise to see the same look of horror upon his face before it melted and an evil, wicked smile took its place. This made Ron pale even further, if that was possible. Eventually Ron seemed to gain the ability to speak again.

"Wha -wait-I am **NOT **going into the closet with HIM. Choose some else Zabini because this is not happening." He crossed his arms to try and look unmovable and scary but the effect was damped to the fact that Harry still had his wand. Ginny's answering smile was so intimidating that Harry himself had to resist the urge to shiver. Ron was in for it.

"Oh my dear Ron," she said with a feigned innocent smile. Her voice dripping with sweetness, yeah Ron was _so _in for it. "When you entered the room you past through an invisible and almost undetectable wall of magic. It was a ward to ensure that if someone got their name out of the bag they have to go into the closet whether you want to or not. Of course you can always try to resist the effects when I activate the ward but then that would give me free reign to hex you into the storeroom while you're busy. Which shall it be, brother? I have a long list to pay you back for."

Harry raised an eyebrow, so _that's _what he had felt when he had walked through the door.

Everyone had been shifting their attention between the two, listening to Ginny's words while gauging Ron's reactions, it looked like they were watching a tennis match in progress. With what Ginny had lain out for Ron, everyone turned to watch him with eagerness, some even falling into each other when they lost their balance in their drunken state. Ron, as pigheaded as ever, shook his head and drew himself up to try and look more impassable as he could. This seemed to stroke the fire that had crept into Ginny's eye.

"If that is as you wish, brother." With those words, she slightly flicked the wand that had previously hung at her side and the fun began.

A shadow of fear stole across his face before he squeaked and hid his face in his arms that sat on top of his knees. He started to make strange strangled sounding noises from his weak shelter and Harry realized he was trying to keep himself from talking when he clearly didn't want to.

"Ok! Ok G-Ginny, I will go into the damned closet with Z-Z-Blaise. Just don't make me do this." He begged while gasping for air. Harry knew Ginny wouldn't have done something to harm anybody so he wondered why Ron was acting like this.

"Sorry Ron-Ron, once the charm is activated you have to go through with it until I get you into the closet and at the moment, I just don't feel like forcing you into it just yet. Come on give in to it, you won't be able to hold off much longer anyways and the more you resist the more that comes out."

Ron gasped and dry sobbed at the same time before his resolve seemed to cave in. The words came pouring out of his mouth almost faster than Harry could hear and process them.

"I'm sorry mummy, I didn't mean to wet the bed again. I know 8 years old aren't supposed to do that anymore." He gasped. "No! No! I don't want to go to Hogwarts mummy they'll be mean to me there and make fun of blankie. Don't make me go!" "No Harry, I know I told you I hated it when Fred and George picked on me but I secretly love it because of the attention." "I didn't blush from the cold Hermione like I told you, I blushed because I feel all warm and fuzzy inside when you look at me like that and scorn me because that means you care about me in some way or another." "I never really liked Lavender Brown, I was just trying to make Hermione jealous." "Ginny can be a git sometimes but I think she's the best little sister in the world."

He seemed to be ready to say more but at that time Ginny, while laughing uncontrollably like everyone else, cast a silencing charm on him and the words fell soundlessly from his mouth. She flicked her wand again and Ron got to his feet and walked toward her, still talking. Harry looked around to see how everyone was taking his words.

Pansy had fallen to the floor laughing, clutching her side and trying to gasp for air unsuccessfully. Hermione had flushed a deep red but watched Ron with love-filled eyes that twinkled similarly to the way Dumbledore's had once done. The Slytherins in the room laughed uncontrollably but looked as if they were committing his words to memory to use against him later. Harry had no doubt they were, he was going to be doing the same. He'd also have to tell George to pick on him more often. Blaise chuckled and glowed like Christmas had come early he, no doubt, was going to have a very entertaining 7 minutes.

As soon as Ron stepped into the threshold of the closet the silencing charm was lifted and he stopped babbling uncontrollably. He groaned and looked at the crowd of his peers before turning to glare murderously at his sister. "Ginny ," he started before she interrupted him. "Yes I know how much you love me dear brother, you don't have to say it twice. Have fun." With that Blaise walked into the closet also and the door slammed shut behind them cutting off Ron's pleas to be killed. As soon as the door clicked confirming the locking charm had been activated everyone burst into commotion.

"Did that just seriously happen?"

"Seriously, 8 years old?"

"Will that happen to everyone that resists?"

"He is never going to live this down."

"Do you think anything will happen in there?"

"Ginny you really are a genius."

"I think she found a charm she's better at than the Bat-Bogey hex."

"Her brother is going to kill her when he gets out."

"That's for sure."

"This game is better than I thought it could ever be."

"Muggles do know their games after all."

"Ah. Wouldn't it be cute if Ron got with Blaise?"

"No you idiot. Did you just hear everything he said? He practically just confessed his love for Hermione."

Harry decided he needed to come to these parties more often. They're the most fun he'd had in years. He laughed, Ron was going to have to transfer schools if he ever wanted to get away from the taunts that are sure to come as soon as word hits the rest of the school. He glanced at Hermione and then to the closed door, well maybe not. He was sure the two would end up together before this party was even over. It's about time, he thought. It'd been obvious for years now but the two had seemed to shy and fearing rejection to do anything about it. Now finally they'd do something about it. Hopefully the constant bickering would stop now.

Everyone grew quiet when banging on the door could be heard; Ginny tapped the door with her wand. "Let. Me. The. Fuck. Out. Of. Here!" Ron demanded. Snickers ran throughout the room.

"Oh come on Ron-Ron," they heard Blaise tease, "You know you want to."

Pansy snickered and shushed the people behind her that had erupted with laughter. Everyone stifled their laughter to hear the rest of the argument happening in the closet.

"NO! Get the fuck away from me Zabini! I am not a fucking pillow biter like you. Get the fuck-ahhhhhmmph!"

They heard a sharp yet muffled squeak/scream before Ron's words were cut off. Obviously Blaise had achieved what he was aiming for. The room exploded with laughter again.

"What the fuck was that!" Ron yelled a few moments later.

"Well I think it's quite obvious what that was Ron-Ron." Blaise replied.

"Stop calling me that!" Ron replied then repeated, "What the fuck was that?"

"If you can't figure out what that was then I'll just have to do it again."

"What? No!" Ron sounded horrified.

"Come on, you know you want it." Blaise whispered.

"No I fucking don't!"

"Then what are we supposed to do for the next 6 minutes then, huh? Isn't the point of this game to snog someone senseless in a closet for seven minutes?"

"You didn't seem to do that with Luna." Ron snapped back.

"That's because she's crazy and I'm gay. Plus if you didn't notice she did get a quick snog in there towards the end of the seven minutes. Quite forceful that one is."

"Well I'm not gay so leave me alone."

"Aw. You're taking all of the fun out of the game Ron-Ron."

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Only if I can have another kiss."

"No!"

"Ron-Ron it is then."

It was quiet for a few more moments before Ron spoke again. Though his whisper was so quiet that Harry wondered, at first, if Ron had spoken at all.

"Just one?"

"One." Blaise replied sounding elated.

"Fine, but only so you'll stop calling me by that ridiculous name."

"If you say so." Blaise replied and everything was quiet again for a very long moment. Much longer than it would take for one quick peck on the lips. They heard a groan but couldn't tell who it had come from.

"Damn it Zabini! You said one kiss. Not a one hour long fucking snog and grope!" Ron's voice was high-pitched and squeaky.

"You never gave any other conditions than the fact that it could only be one kiss."

"Whatever Zabini, just get the fuck away from me."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fucking prat."

"Not yet, _**mon doux ange rougissant**_."

Pansy and Draco burst into laughter. They obviously knew what he'd said.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"_**Mon doux ange rougissant **_means 'my sweet blushing angel'. I'm pretty sure you know what 'not yet' means." Blaise purred.

"Not on your life Zabini!" Ron yelled back.

"Aw, so harsh. My poor infatuated heart can't take any more of your cruelty. So hurt."

One of the two boys sighed. Then they heard Ron speak again.

"Gin? Is the seven minutes up yet?"

Ginny chuckled. "Not quite yet, blushing angel."

They heard him say "Fuck!" and slam some part of his body against the door.

"Please?" He asked half-heartedly.

"Nope. You have a couple more minutes of fun."

Harry thought he would have to see Madame Pomfrey after the party. Surely something in him would have to be damaged after laughing this hard. The second the seven minutes were up Ron came half running, half falling out of the door. He then picked himself up off of the floor and looked sternly at every occupant in the room.

"Not a single fucking word." He growled. The room collapsed into laughter once again.

He stormed over and sat next to Hermione without another word. She stared at him trying to hold back her own bouts of laughter knowing it'd just upset him more. Instead she got to her feet and walked to the bag before Ginny or Pansy could recover and ask for another victim.

She pulled out a porn magazine. Theodore Nott got to his feet. Ron once again stormed to his feet in outrage. "Fuck no. She is not going into the closet with him! I mean look at what he put into the bag as his item, who knows what he could do to her."

Hermione scoffed clearly offended but Pansy interrupted her before she could say anything. "Granger can take care of herself as she and Zacharias clearly showed us," she paused when Ron snorted loudly, "If he does something to her that she doesn't want, then we can open the door."

"You didn't do that for me!" He argued.

"Blaise wasn't harming you he was just having a little fun. Plus you were hilarious."

Ron mumbled something about "unfairness" and "stupid snot-nosed Slytherins" but instead turned to Hermione. "Just don't get yourself hurt. I need to talk to you after this party." He sat back down without another word.

Hermione, smiling sadly and blushing red at the same time said, "It's just a game Ron." She got to her feet and walked into the closet without the flirtation like she had Zacharias.

Quiet conversations drift throughout the room, most of them being about Ron. The person in question just glared at the door with contempt, jealousy, and longing. Harry felt sorry for his friend knowing how it felt to watch the person you're crushing on be with another person. Of course, Cho (and Ginny for that matter) turned out to be a disaster but that was beside the point. Those seven minutes flew by quickly and the duo came walking out of the room quietly.

Nott looked very disappointed and put out. Obviously after Ron's declaration Hermione hadn't felt the need to harry the boy any longer. She marched over to Ron, who was glaring at Nott to catch the slightest evidence that he'd gotten snogged like Zacharias, and sat down directly in his lap placing a kiss right on his lips. He pulled back after a moment and stared at her in shock before smiling and laying his head down on her shoulder. Probably hiding the blush that had begun to steal across his face. The girls in the room "awww"'d while the boys fake gagged. Harry smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I think I want a turn now." Ginny said. She looked at Pansy, winked, and drew a piece of paper from the bag.

When nobody got up everyone looked around to see who its owner was, surprisingly Pansy started to laugh. "Ah. You got me. I guess I owe you 5 galleons now." Ginny grinned while everyone else stared at the two in confusion.

"It was a bet." Ginny explained. "At all of the other parties we've thrown I joked that every single female has had to kiss another girl at some point except myself. I told her that it would be at this party, the very first one Harry has ever attended, that I would end up kissing a girl. She didn't believe me so I bet her 5 galleons. She now lost."

Pansy shook her head. She handed the bag to the closest person standing to her and walked into the closet with Ginny. Harry shook his head; because of him, Ginny had to kiss a girl? That was a horrible and impractical variable to place a bet on. Obviously though, it had been the right one, now Ginny was 5 galleons richer. He shook his head again.

_**~ Meanwhile in the closet ~**_

"Do you think they fell for that obviously cheap lie?"

"Yeah. They did. They are all drunk; you believe crazy things when you're plastered. Making Potter a variable was clever though. That would make him focus on that and not replay you drawing my paper out of the bag. If he'd noticed your lips moving he would have realized you _Accio_ed my item out of the bag and the whole plan would have been ruined when we do the same to him."

"I know. This sneaking around is hard work. I don't know how you Slytherins do this every day."

Pansy laughed. "You learn to endure."

"Do you think this will actually work?" Ginny asked suddenly serious.

"It will. It's really only a matter of time before it'd have happened anyways. All we're doing is speeding up the process a bit. The two will be shagging in this dingy closet in no time." Pansy reassured.

"Who do you think will top?" Ginny giggled.

"Why my Drakky of course. Slytherins, not to mention purebloods, never submit to bottoming therefore losing the control of the situation."

"My Harry can hold his own and I doubt the Savoir of the Wizarding world would willingly be a sub. Harry will defiantly be on top." Ginny tried to look intimidating but the effect was unsuccessful on the Slytherin.

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on Parkinson. Now let me see that paper, we can tweak the locking charm so when the seven minutes are over it won't open quite yet."

"How long do you think it will take for the two hardheads to get over themselves and get to the action?" Pansy asked.

"Hmm, well I'm pretty sure Harry is at least starting to realize he's gay. I saw him watching Draco earlier and his gaze wasn't one you look at a friend with. I even saw him drool a little before he seemed to snap out of it so it'll take him no time at all to pounce on your 'Drakky'."

"I don't know Ginny, Your Gryffindor can be awfully stubborn when he wants to and he seems to always be ignoring his true feelings."

"True. Look how long it took him to finally break it off with me even I knew he wasn't interested from the beginning."

The two deliberated it a little longer before Pansy spoke again.

"Do you think seven hours will be enough time? It will be easier to say you accidentally set the charm to seven hours instead of minutes due to your intoxication level. Other times might be a little harder to explain."

"That sounds good. It will be well into the morning by the time they get out so after they finally get to the action they'll have time to rest. Ready?"

"I've been ready Weasley. Those two have been denying each other for far too long."

_**~ back to the outside spectators ~ **_

"Think it's been about seven minutes yet?" Ron asked.

"Seems like it." Harry answered. "I'm surprised the two went in their together. The two never seemed to like each other much and they are both girls. I wonder if they're actually doing anything it there."

"I sure hope not." Ron groaned. "The last thing Ginny needs to do is swing the other way. Her reputation is bad enough."

"Homophobic much?" Harry teased.

Ron blushed. "No, not really, it's just that I've just gotten used to having to fend off the blokes that throw themselves at her. To have to deflect them _and_ girls together would be more than I can handle."

Before Harry could say any more about on the topic, the door clicked and the two girls came strolling out. He tried to determine if the two had been doing anything in there but he couldn't quite tell. They both seemed to be a little tired but they didn't look disheveled or anything. He glanced at Ron who was doing the exact same thing and shrugged, it really wasn't his business anyways.

Pansy retrieved the bag and held it out expectantly. "Who's next?"

Ginny interrupted anyone who might have tried to volunteer. "I think it's time 'the Chosen one' finally gets some action."

Harry scowled. Ginny knew how much he hated those stupid nicknames and how much he hated being put in the spotlight. He shook his head.

"Aw. Come on Harry. If you aren't going to participate then what was the use of coming? Remember the conversation we had?"

Harry sighed. Yes, he did need to loosen up a bit but snogging someone, and he didn't get to choose whom, in a closet didn't seem like the way to do it. He glanced around the room and saw that everyone was staring at him with great interest. He ignored the slight fuzzy feeling he got in the bottom of his stomach when he saw that Draco was watching him with the same interest. At least there was interest at all, maybe…no he was just waiting to see who 'the Great Chosen Savoir', or some other tripe like that, was going to grace someone's existence by taking them into the closet. That was probably more along his line of thinking, Harry thought sadly.

He turned to Ginny to decline the invitation but instead he, stupidly, got caught up in her puppy dog-like stare that usually ensured she got her way. Harry felt his resolve crumbling and groaned in frustration. Why did his decisions never end with what he decided?

He shot daggers at the ginger but reluctantly got to his feet. The room burst into drunken cheers. He almost sat back down.

"Come on Harry. It'll be fun. I promise." Ginny whispered when he got within hearing range. Funny how those words had gotten him in this stupid situation in the first place. He closed his eyes and reached into the bag grabbing the first object that encountered his fingers.

He pulled out a feather of the purest white.

Someone in the back of the room choked on their drink.

Pansy and Ginny erupt into laughter simultaneously.

The rest of the room was stark silent.

Harry groaned. "Whose is it?" He asked warily. Nobody answered for the pace of four heartbeats then a voice from the back of the room, probably the same one who had choked on their drink, spoke up. Harry realized he recognized that drawl, that low, silky drawl.

"Of course. Pansy finally talks me into coming to one of these stupid parties and I finally start to loosen up and have some fun and then this happens. It would be you, the Chosen Golden boy or whatever their calling you these days, that would be the person to draw my item out of the stupid bag. My luck never ceases to fail me, why should it start now."

Harry ignored the honeyed feeling that drawl sent through him and the annoyance from his disparagement. Without saying anything he walked over to the refreshments table and grabbed another full bottle of Firewhiskey. He then glimpsed the facial expressions that were running along the pointy plains of his face and grabbed an extra bottle just in case. He walked back to the closet without meeting anyone's eyes.

"Might as well get this over with." He whispered mostly to himself. As much as his teenage hormones loved the prospect of being locked in a closet with a pallid Adonis the rational part of his mind knew that said Adonis wouldn't make this a pleasant experience. He couldn't help but wonder what things would be like if things were different between them. This was going to be a very long seven minutes; he thought when the door clicked shut, locking the two of them in.

XxX

When Potter had pulled out the elegant white feather he had put into that stupid colorful bag Draco had almost drown himself with his drink. For future reference Firewhiskey did _not _feel good in the lungs like it did his throat.

He had noticed when the obvious Gryffindor had been staring at him early into the party but thought nothing of it. He couldn't decipher any of the emotions he'd seen flirt across those emerald eyes. For one split second, he thought he had seen lust in the gaze but shook his head and diagnosed the miscalculation to have drunk too much Firewhiskey. The only lust that the Savoir would have for him would be to strangle him unconscious.

Draco pondered that thought a little longer, since the end of the war Potter hadn't gone out of his way to be cruel to Draco. He treated him with the same indifference he showed practically everybody nowadays. Potter seemed to have matured with the ending of the war in more way than mentally Draco noted.

The raven-haired boy, man more like it, had allowed the ink colored tangles to grow out longer so that his fringe covered the famed scar completely. He had obviously gotten tired of having to have Granger fix those bulky, black speckles of his and had traded them in for a lighter, more sophisticated looking pair that accented those fiery emerald eyes nicely. He also had become more toned during the war, which could only have been expected with all of the running and fighting he had done. His snug black shirt highlighted those toned improvements perfectly. It also showed off the scars he had acquired making him look much more dangerous. The well-worn looking jeans he was wearing also flaunted off his delicious looking arse.

Wait, delicious? His mind must seriously not be taking to the Firewhiskey very well. He was having the weirdest thoughts. He followed the mumbling Gryffindor into the closet without looking at any of the interested onlookers. This was going to be a very long seven minutes, he thought when the door clicked shut, locking the two of them in.

X

"This is all your fault."

"How so?"

"You picked my feather you nitwit."

"I didn't know it was your feather. I didn't even know it was a feather until it was out of the bag, I picked the first item that touched my fingers."

"It's still your fault."

"If you didn't want anybody to pick your stupid feather you shouldn't have played in the first place."

"Still your fault."

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"_Fine_."

"**Fine**."

"Idiot."

"Dolt."

"Fucker."

"Prat."

"Git."

"Arse."

"Tosser."

"Wanker."

"Bootlicker."

"Halfwit."

"Snake."

"Scarhead."

"Umm. Idiot?"

"Already said that."

"Well I'm out of insults."

"Cause you're a halfwit."

"Are we going to do this the entire seven minutes?"

"Nothing else to do."

"Why not try to talk like civil people?"

"Hmmm. Don't know how to talk civilly to you. All that comes out are insults."

"Well then why don't we try."

Several seconds of silence.

"Fine. You first."

"Umm. You have nice hair."

"Is that all you've got? That's not worth a dignified response."

"You're not making this any easier."

"Why should I? We hate each other. This is a stupid way of trying to past the time away for seven minutes and then we'll go back to ignoring each other existence after it's over."

"I don't hate you." Harry whispered almost inaudibly.

"Well you don't like me either."

"Not necessarily. I just haven't had the time to get to know you before."

"Yeah before, when you were trying to run my family into the ground or to be more specifically, Azkaban."

"If I recall _I_ was the one who made sure you and your mother weren't put in prison."

"You never did tell me why you did that."

"You never asked."

"Well I'm asking now."

"Not really. More like commanding me."

"Potter."

"Fine. I -just, well it was obvious your mother didn't have much to do with the Voldemort or with anything he was doing. I think she just went along with what Lucius told her to do so he didn't take you away from her. She saved me in the final battle because I told her you had survived. She loves you very much I hope you know."

"I do."

"When it came to you I was a little less sure but after the incident in the Room of Requirement I figured that you didn't have much say in it when it came to Voldemort either. It would be like you to go with whatever your father told you to do even if that meant becoming a Death Eater and doing all of those horrid things to people during the war."

"He threatened to kill my mum." Draco whispered.

"Harsh." Harry slurred. "I can't say I know how you feel because I don't but I do know how it feels to have to do things you don't want to do because someone you once looked up to tells you to do so."

"When have you had to do anything you haven't wanted to?" Draco sneered. "All you'd have to do is throw a tantrum and you get what you want. You're 'the Chosen One' after all."

"Don't call me that." Harry snapped. "And do you think I wanted to do all the things Dumbledore told me to do or even the things I had to do during the war? Fuck no."

"Touchy much?"

"I just don't like those stupid goddamned nicknames."

"Well noted."

"Anyways. It's your turn. Say something nice about me."

Harry consented to the several long seconds of scrutiny trying not to shiver with pleasure.

"You have gorgeous eyes."

Harry swallowed his drink so hard it went down his windpipe and he coughed roughly for a moment. He didn't expect _that _one.

"What?"

"No. No. It's nothing I just wasn't expecting that."

"What? Did you think Slytherins weren't capable of giving compliments?"

"No. It's not that. I just figured you'd say something like, 'I think your hair is an atrocity but I guess some people might idolize it because it looks like you've just been thoroughly shagged' or something like that."

Draco laughed. "Well, you're partly right. I don't think it's an atrocity though."

Harry was silent. Frankly he was stunned, that was two compliments he'd been given about his looks by the person he was sure would've hated them the most. He then rushed to even out the playing field.

"Well I think your eyes are gorgeous too. Like a storm just waiting to show its true power…" he faded out then sounding quite awkward. To be honest that statement was also what he thought the blond to be. He coughed self-consciously.

"Hmm. Well is that it or are we to continue with this stupid game?"

"It's not stupid. I'm trying to get to know you better so we aren't so prejudice towards each other."

"Fine, fine. Umm, your scars make you look deliciously dangerous. I mean, for people that like that kind of thing anyways."

Harry laughed. "Do _you _like that kind of thing, Dr-Malfoy?" In his mind he had switched Malfoy over to Draco for some odd reason but he thought that changing it outside is mind wouldn't be a smart thing to do. Yet.

"Do you think it's been seven minutes yet?" Draco asked clearly and obviously avoiding the question.

"Actually, thinking about it, I think it has. Let's ask."

Draco, being the closest one to the door, knocked and waited a few moments for them to activate the charm on the door that allowed them to hear the closets occupants. "Hey Pans, ya' think it's been seven minutes yet?"

They were met with a silence and then more silence. That was never a good thing.

"Umm, Drakky honey, promise not to be mad at us?"

"What did you do?" Draco growled. Harry had to resist the urge to moan and ignore the spark of fire that burned a trail all the way to his groin because of the damn growl.

"Umm, well, it seems that when Ginny renewed the locking charm for the door she accidentally set it to seven _hours _not minutes. She's had a lot to drink so it's any understandable mistake."

They heard faint giggles and a slurred, "Oopies," from the other side of the door. Ginny never could hold her alcohol well.

"Seven _hours_?" Draco's voice was now a silky whisper. That fire was beginning to burn hotter. "Why don't you just cancel the charm on the door?"

"Well you see, we switched to a charm that can't be taken off the door and won't allow the door to be open until the time runs out. We did that nobody could cancel the charm in case they got somebody they didn't want to be with. Including ourselves of course."

"Seven fucking___hours_? Locked in a closet, with the Chosen-Potter? It will be morning by the time we get out. What are we to do until then besides strangle each other?"

"Yous could alwas snog like you'r supposed to be doin in d'ere." They heard, obviously Ginny had decided to insert her opinion.

"Ginny so help me Merlin I'm going to-mmmmmmph."

Harry had stood and covered Draco's mouth with his hands before he could finish that statement. He made sure to thoroughly feel those soft, plump lips before he leaned in and whispered into the blond's ear.

"Don't be making death threats to my friends when I'm nearby, idiot. It was an accident now let it go."

"Mmmmmmphhhh…hell Potter?"

Someone outside of the door giggled, "Did you just kiss him Harry?"

Even though he warmed at the idea he responded with a sharp "No" before turning and sitting back down on the floor again. He had been careful not to allow Draco to feel the bulge in his trousers from the idea of being that close to the Slytherin. Draco remained fuming by the door but, thankfully, stayed silent.

"What are you guys going to do now that the closet is out of the question?" He called.

"I don't know," Pansy replied. "I guess we can always play Spin-the-Bottle." Some else groaned.

"We played that at the last party though." Harry thought it sounded an awful lot like Ron who had said that, obviously he hadn't had a good time at the last party either. The outside commotion cut off so they assumed that Pansy and Ginny had taken the charm off the door. At least they would have their privacy. Not they'd need it, Harry thought to himself ruefully.

Harry took another swig of his drink, now starting to feel properly drunk.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked.

"I don't fucking care anymore." Draco replied as he groaned and slid down the wall to his spot on the floor.

Harry thought for a moment. "Well we've known each other since we were eleven and started here at Hogwarts so why don't we tell about our lives before Hogwarts? Yours can't be too unpleasant as you were a spoiled brat."

"Hey, I was a _rich _spoiled brat. Get it right."

"My apologies. Well?"

"Whatever. You first though, it was your idea."

Harry sighed and told him the whole story, how the wizarding worlds supposed 'Savoir' had been locked in a cupboard and…

"Eleven years! You? Harry bloody Potter was locked in a cupboard for eleven years. No fucking wonder why you were so scrawny when you came here or why you were so set on proving yourself. I would be too, if I had just found out my parents were killed by the strongest wizard of that time and I was the only one to have ever escaped him. On top of finding out I was something other than what I had been raised to believe."

"Yup, now you see. That's why I was sure to show my irritation when you would act like a spoil brat. There are some people out there that turned out decent even though they've had a rough childhood. That's another reason why I fought for you and your mother release. I, more than anybody, know that people can change."

"I never knew," Draco whispered.

"Well now you do," Harry said trying to break the suddenly serious atmosphere, "Now it's your turn."

"I feel like a king compared to what you went through. I would sound like an arrogant snob."

Harry had to fight to keep himself from laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, ha. So funny, laugh at my expense. Didn't you just get done saying something about how people can change?"

"I know, I know. It's just that old habit die hard."

"Whatever. If you want to hear it then shut it you great nitwit."

"Shutting."

… _**sometime later …**_

"That is the worst pick up line I've ever heard, it's too cheesy." Harry laughed.

"Yeah? I'd like to see you do better."

"I bet you would, get turned on would ya?" Harry teased.

"As if. You're just too afraid because you know mine are better."

"Fine then. I heard you were good at Quidditch, you wanna take a ride on _my _broomstick?"

Draco laughed. "And you said mine was cheesy."

"You know when I said '_Accio _Hottie' I didn't think it would actually work."

"I want to get my basilisk into your chamber of secrets."

Harry laughs, "That's actually a good one."

"You know, the Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor. I think it's because like Godric Gryffindor himself, I too have an impressive sword."

"I've been whomping my willow thinking about you."

"Do you know the Petrificus Totalus spell? Because you make me stiff."

"You know Platform 9 and 3/4? Well I know something else with the same exact measurements."

"Are you using the Confundus charm or are you just naturally mind blowing?"

"The thought of you makes something vast and silver erupt from my wand."

"Want to learn to speak troll? I can get you grunting in no time."

"You know, Hagrid's not the only giant on campus."

"11 inch, oak, stiff and sturdy, perfect for taming the wildest of animal. Handle with care, known to unleash magic at the slightest touch."

"Save a broom, ride a wizard."

"Wait. Wait, I can't take any more of this." Harry said laughing so hard tears ran down his face.

"Why? Are they to much for you? Getting turned on are we?" Draco asked mischievously.

"Why? You interested?" Harry retorted.

The words were out of his mouth before his mind had time to process them. The silence that met his words was suffocating, Harry groaned. "You know I was kidding right?" He said lamely.

"Yeah." Draco responded sounding equally lame.

Another bout of suffocating silence spanned between them. Harry took another swig of his drink and, feeling slightly dizzy, slumped to his side and flipped to his back to stare unseeingly at the ceiling of the small closet.

"Can I ask you a question Draco? It's kind of personal.

"You just kind of did, but yeah go ahead."

"Are you gay?"

Another long silence span between them, this time though Harry waited patiently for the other bloke so speak first.

"Never really thought about it before." Draco whispered in response. "I was always too busy to experiment or anything. Between school, trying to please Father, and everything else I never had time to date girls or boys even."

"Really? I thought you did Pansy?"

"No. She spread that rumor so everybody would think I was taken. I was never bothered by the attention I got from all of the rumors flying around so I just left them be."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Another awkward silence.

"What about you?"

"Hmm? Oh. I think I'm gay."

"Think?"

"Yeah. I haven't had time to really experiment either but I have a pretty good idea."

"When did you discover your…orientation?"

"Oh about two hours ago."

Draco thought for a moment. "Wasn't that when Longbottom and Looney Lovegood were in the closet?"

"Don't call her that, she's a decent person that just had other views on things. But yeah, around that time."

"What made you start playing for the other team?"

"Oh I just noticed a bloke at the party that got me very interested."

Draco thought back to that time and remembered that around that same time was also when Harry had been staring at him with a weird expression on his face. Could it be…? He started to ask 'who?' but before he got the word out Harry interrupted.

"I'm sorry. Am I weirding you out? It must be awkward to be trapped in a closet with someone for seven hours who could potentially have the hots for you."

"Do you have the hots for me?" Draco asked. He wasn't sure what he wanted the answer to be.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "You have…potential."

Draco snorted. "Potential? That is an insult to the Malfoy name. We are, and have always been, striking to both sides. Practically gods stuck on Earth. You would have to admit my attractiveness whether you were gay or not, simply because it is a fact." He scoffed.

Harry laughed. "Well you sure are cocky. Think of yourself quite highly don't you?"

"I have a right too." Draco responded.

"Fine then, you are very attractive. There, did that stroke your self-confidence enough? Your ego is already at colossal proportions."

Once again, he didn't know how he felt when the words were out in the open. Draco was starting to get very annoyed with all of the silences that were happening between them.

…_**sometime even later… **_

"Potter! Did you finish of both of those bottles? How many is that tonight?"

"It ish only three bottles."

"You're smashed Potter."

"Nu uh. I ams perfectly fine. And hey!"

"Hey what?"

"Why is you calling me 'otter for? You was calling me 'arry earlier."

"Sorry Po-Harry."

" That's better."

Silence.

"Dwaco?"

"What Harry?" Draco sighed.

"Did you know you is pretty? No beautiful. You is absolutely beautiful. Did you know that?"

Draco groaned. "You're smashed Harry."

"Whatever. You what to know a 'ecret?"

"Fine what is your secret?"

He heard Harry rise to a crouched position and then stumble his way over to Draco general location. He misjudged it by about half a meter and stumbled into Draco instead. "Oomph!"

"Sorry."

He pushed on Harry's shoulder so instead of sitting on top of Draco he sat more to the side of him. He started to slide away slightly not feeling comfortable with someone invading his personal space but instead Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. He used his free hand to cuff slightly around Draco's ear as if to hide whatever he was about to say from another person in the room. Draco had a flash feeling like he was in primary school trading secrets once again. Firewhiskey leaden breath wafted across his senses.

"You want to know a 'ecret?" Harry slurred.

"Tell me your secret Harry." Draco responded with a sigh.

" 'Member earlier when I told you that a bloke at the party was who made me realize I was gay?"

"Yeah." Draco said slowly.

Harry giggled. "It was you."

Draco stopped breathing.

"Yeah. I saw you in the back of the room all lonelee like. Your shirt had ridded up and showed some of your tummy and I wanted to come over a lick it to see if it did taste as good as it looked. Then you took anopher drink and your tongue darted out to catch'm stray drops and I wanted to taste that tongue too. Man I wanted to taste that tongue, really badly. But I said nope, that Dwaco doesn't like me. Nope, no like me at all. It make me sad but I r-r-respect, respect you Dwaco so I won't force myself on you. Nope no forcey from me."

Draco wondered if you could die form a mixture of shock and not breathing because of said shock. Having said all he had wanted to say Harry lay his head on Draco shoulder and sighed contently.

Draco sat there with Harry resting upon him, think heavily over his words.

"Harry?"

" Yeah?"

"Do you really mean all of those words or did you just say them because you're drunk?"

"I really mean those words Dwaco. I really do."

"Well you know earlier when I said that I'd never really experimented before?"

"Yeah, I 'member."

"Well I might be willing to experiment."

Instead of an answer Draco felt something wet and warm trail a line across his neck. He realized Harry was licking his neck!

"Really? You aren't just taking advantage of me because I'm drunk?"

"No."

"Good." And in the next second he had a lap full of Harry Potter.

Harry successful straddled his hips and trapped both of his hands above his head in one motion. That wet and warm tongue returned to its previous task. That's when Draco realized he'd been duped.

"W-w-wait. So you're not really drunk?"

"Nope." Harry laughed. "I figured if I told you the truth but did it in what seemed like a vulnerable state then I could trick you into giving into something. A kiss if at the least."

"You-you devious little Gryffindor."

"Didn't I ever tell you how I almost got put in Slytherin?"

"No! I don't remember that in a passing."

"Well you know now."

"But-but…" But Draco couldn't continue any further because said devious little Gryffindor was doing marvelous things to his neck. Draco felt all of the blood in his upper body retreat gleefully to southern areas.

Only after Draco was surely dazed and lost in pleasure did Harry start to unbutton his shirt, slowly, as to not scare the skittish Slytherin away. Only when Harry bent down and lavished his pale and delicious looking collarbone did Draco allow his moans to slip past his lips which only seemed to spur the Gryffindor even more.

He could feel exactly how much his moans were affecting Harry due to the…something making itself known against his thigh. Draco groaned and tried to release some pressure against his by grinding himself against the body atop him. The friction was delicious and made even more so when Harry finally completed his task and dipped his hands in to map the unknown lands he had just discovered.

Harry's warm hands seemed to be everywhere at once; caressing the dip at the small of his back, running along his shoulders, teasing his sensitive sides. He gasped when one came up to pinch his nipple and then gasped again when Harry lowered himself to take one of the hard nubs into his mouth to lick and bite it. Draco thought he was surly going to faint from the lack of oxygen getting to his brain.

Harry was gone suddenly and Draco whimpered at the loss and opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized he had shut, to see the emerald gaze pleading with his. "Draco," he said softly, "Can I kiss you?"

Draco laughed at the fear in the emerald gaze, did he honestly think Draco would deny him a kiss? They were experimenting after all.

"Yeah, you can kiss me you foolish Gryffindor."

Obviously Harry didn't need to be told twice because he was attacking Draco mouth in the next second. It was soft and careful at first and then as the Gryffindor began to gain some confidence when Draco didn't pull away, it got rougher and more desperate to bring more moans of pleasure out of him.

Harry's warm, wet tongue darted out to run along his bottom lips and then ask permission to enter which Draco granted almost at once.

XxX

When Harry finally got admittance into the moist cavers of Draco mouth he was almost sure he had died and gone to heaven. It was everything he had thought it would be and more. Their tongues battled furiously trying to gain dominance over the other without much success. Harry began to roll his hips lightly bring their erections together and creating the most delicious friction that they both, at the same time, broke the kiss to moan at the sensation.

When Harry had been staring at the ceiling, with a raging hard on, trying to think of a plan to get the Slytherin to give into him, he didn't think this one would actually work. Granted with him being in a seemingly vulnerable state he thought he would have a better chance do he had tried it. He had never thought it would work so well though, he'd figure he might have been able to get a kiss out of the blond, a short snog secession if he was lucky. I'll never doubt Firewhiskey again, he thought with a laugh. However, when he tried to stealthily undo the buttons of Draco's trousers, pale long fingers enclosed his wrist and stopped his actions.

"Ha-have you ever done this before Harry?" Draco asked.

Harry blushed, "Well no. I told you earlier that I just found out I was gay when you caught my eye at the party. That didn't give me much time to look into this."

"Well I don't either so what are we to do?"

"Wing it?"

Draco laughed nervously, "You are not 'winging it' inside my arse. I'm not one for pain. Next plan."

"Hmmm. You can't make this easy can you? How about you fuck me instead?"

Draco choked on the saliva he had been swallowing at that moment and fidgeted even as the idea made him even harder than he had been. "Umm, ok?"

Harry grin like a Cheshire cat but returned to what he had been doing previously. Including moving to unbutton Draco's trousers again. Draco grabbed his wrists once again and stared at him in question.

"I'm just having a little fun first." He cooed.

Draco, still slightly hesitant, released his wrists and layback, determined to enjoy whatever Harry was going to do to him.

The Gryffindor started at his neck but hovered there seemingly trying to decide whether to go up or down, Draco waited patiently. Eventually he decided to head north which allowed Draco to relax slightly, well at least until Harry lick a trail up his jaw to his earlobe and took it into his mouth, nibbling on it softly. When he started whispering very naughty things in his ear Draco couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

"Like those words do you? Are you a slut Draco, a dirty little slut that likes very naughty things?"

Draco groaned and tried to ground against the Gryffindor in his lap to relieve him some of the pressure on his throbbing erection. Harry chuckled darkly but pulled himself out of reach from Draco's attempts.

"Naughty little slut indeed." He then bent down so that his lips barely graze Draco's ear and his hot breath ghosted over it. "Do you know what I wanted Draco when I'm naughty? I want a lollipop. A nice big one that I could lap at the top of it before bring the whole thing into my mouth and swallowing it until I started to gag." Draco moaned, Harry was going to drive him over the edge by just talking like that, the little tease.

"Haaarrrryyyy."

The person in question chuckled darkly again. "Fine. Fine." he whispered.

Without any more delay Harry yanked Draco's trousers down in one tug and, for a moment, just stared at the bulge in Draco's tented pants. Then slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Draco's, he bent down and mouthed the erection through his pants. Draco thought he was going to come right then and there but before he was given the chance the pants were gone and he watched as Harry licked a stripe up the side of his cock making Draco keen.

That talented tongue of his ran another stripe along the other side before coming back to lick away the precome that had started to leak at the head. Draco could feel his balls tightening in response.

"Oh, no you don't,"

Something warm and calloused enclosed around the base of his cock effectively forestalling his impending orgasm. Draco keened once again. Without the threat of him coming, Harry seemed to deem him ready enough to be taken into his mouth.

Harry, being a Gryffindor and all, never did things half way and obviously had a special reserve of courage. Draco felt himself be deep throated in one swift movement, relishing in the feeling of his cock touching the back of the Gryffindor's throat. His hands flew to the tangled mess of Harry's hair and he pulled hard enough to yank a few strands out, teeth soft scraped against him in warning with, of course, only added to his pleasure.

After several seemingly endless minutes of Harry's ministrations Draco was sure he was going to come, whether that hand allowed him to or not. Harry obviously seemed to sense this and released him with an audible and wet sounding pop. Draco keened once more and watched as Harry licked his lips lazily.

"Ready for the fun part?" He purred.

Being in a dazed and stupefied state Draco only nodded. Though when Harry started to strip, he forced himself to pay a little more attention. When the Quidditch toned body was fully revealed Draco sighed contently. However when he began to line Draco's throbbing cock up with his quivering hole Draco put his hands on Harry's hips to stop him.

"Wait, I'm almost sure we're skipping a step here."

Harry looked at him confusion. "I thought you haven't done this before."

"I haven't. But that doesn't mean I didn't do a little peaking when Blaise brought a boy to his bed in 6th year."

Harry, surprisingly, smiled slyly. "Perv." He laughed. Draco rolled his eyes.

"What are we missing then Oh Great Knowledgeable One?" Harry asked.

"Hmm. I think you're, well I'm, supposed to do something with my fingers. To prepare you, so I don't harm your tight little arsehole." He grinned when he saw Harry's pupils dilate even more than they had been, successfully eclipsing the emerald irises completely.

Harry shook his head, however, and began to move again. "I'll be fine."

Draco stopped him once more. "Harry, I don't want to hurt you. It's not right if I'm the only one getting pleasured by this." he whispered affectionately.

Harry smiled, kissed him of the nose, and then tilted his head slightly to have a good angle to snog the blond senseless. He successfully completed his mission. "I just can't wait, Draco dear. Listening to the beautiful sounds you made while I was pleasuring you drove me as crazy as I did you. I'll pull away if the pain becomes too unbearable."

Draco's lips thinned at the thought of harming Harry. "Promise?"

"I promise." Harry whispered. He continued where he left off.

Draco gasped when the head of his cock was pressed against Harry's entrance. Harry, however, did not give him time to recover and began to push Draco past the first ring of his hole. Draco's hand tightened on Harry's hip and he pulled his gaze up to see if he was harming Harry in any way.

Harry had his eyes closed tightly in concentration and his white teeth worried on his bottom lip. Draco's heart warmed at the sight and he leaned forwards, burying his head in the junction between Harry's neck and shoulder. He turned his head to the left slightly and began to kiss, nibble, and lick at his warm neck. Harry, surprised, let out the breath he'd been holding in one 'whoosh' sound and then full sheathed the boy beneath him in one swift motion.

Draco exhaled sharply and groaned at the feeling of being full enveloped. It was so hot and tight, oh so tight, so wonderful it was. "Do-don't move, p-please," he gasped, "Or I'll come inside of you this instant."

"Wasn't planning on it." Harry whispered.

Draco pulled back to see Harry's face quenched up in pain and concentration. He sighed and even though he'd rather lose a limb than have Harry do so, he scolded, "Harry you nitwit! You promised to pull off if it was too unbearable!"

"N-not to unbearable. J-just give me a minute to adjust."

Draco sighed, partly in relief and partly in frustration, "I swear Harry you have a problem. You're such a masochistic fool."

Despite being in obvious pain Harry laughed, "You know, that would explain a lot of things."

Draco returned to nibbling on the Gryffindor's earlobe and whispered, "Relax" in his ear. Harry did so and a few moment later he gingerly pulled himself up, almost releasing Draco completely, then plunged himself back down again. Draco groaned and after doing it a few more times he smiled.

"S'not so bad."

Draco grunted. "Glad you think so. I do too."

Harry laughed and began to pick up the pace, pulling Draco in deeper, and thrusting himself a little faster. Eventually Draco got a piece of his mind back and began to help, pushing himself up to meet every one of Harry's downward strokes. He shifted slightly to get a more comfortable angle and apparently hit something because Harry gasped and almost fell onto Draco. Draco froze in panic.

Harry locked eyes with him looking surprised, "Do that again." he whispered.

Draco's wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion but did as he was told, thrusting up at the same angle he just had done. Harry gasped again but Draco realized it was a pleasure filled gasp, not a pain filled one. So he did it again, and again, and again, and so had Harry writhing as much as he.

"Faster Draco. And harder, please so much harder. Yesssssss."

When Harry began hissing in Parseltongue Draco knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He grasped Harry's leaking cock in his hand and squeezed it harshly before stroking it. That only succeed in making the hisses more intense so Draco released his bruising grip on Harry's hip and reached down below his other working hand to fondle the Gryffindor's balls. Draco smiled, that did it.

"Fuck!" Harry gasped and then he was coming in Draco's hand, discharging sticky, white cum between the two sweat covered bodies.

Yelping Harry's given name, Draco too, was coming inside the Gryffindor. Feeling Harry's tight, hot walls gripping him even further was just too much for his sensitized nerve system. He came for what seemed like forever, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through him. Harry collapsed on him and snuggled his head to the warm skin of Draco's neck with a sigh of contentment, still flying from his orgasmic high.

"That was nice." He whispered into Draco's neck.

Draco laughed. "That was more than nice. That was fucking amazing. In fact I think I'm Harrysexual now." He said still slightly dazed.

Harry pulled back and smiled looking happier than Draco had ever seen him. "Really?"

"Really." Draco confirmed.

Harry smiled broadly and wiggled slightly under the scrutiny Draco was giving him, forgetting he still sheathed the boy under him. Draco gasped and closed his eyes tightly; he was still sensitive after that brilliant shag.

"Don't do that!" he gasped.

Harry grinned wickedly, "What this?" he asked innocently while waggling his hips again.

"Yes that you wanker." Draco growled.

"Now Draco, is that how you really feel?" He teased, still wiggling around Draco.

"Fucker." Draco gasped, coming again inside the evil, evil boy.

Harry laughed and captured the blond's lips in a mind blowing kiss. He pulled away when oxygen became a must and brought his lips to Draco's ear.

"Love you." he whispered.

Draco froze and then pulled back to stare him in the eyes. Harry bit on his lip nervously but the emotion in his eyes was sincere and genuine. A lovely blush colored his cheeks and spread downward. Draco groaned and pulled him into another intense kiss and when they pulled away he rest his forehead against his and whispered, "And I you."

Harry grinned looking absolutely elated and Draco hoped he would be able to put that smile on his face more often.

The smile dissipated and crumpled when Harry yawned, looking exhausted. Draco smiled and pulled the Gryffindor to lie on the floor, also making sure to pull out of him too. Harry sighed contentedly and snuggled against Draco's warm body.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Sappy Gryffindor." But inside he was secretly happy. They both fell asleep in the next second.

XxX

Unbeknownst to them the sun was rising outside and the lock on the closet door clicked.

Ginny looked to Pansy and held out her hand smiling. "10 galleons please."

Pansy snorted. "No way! Draco fucked Harry."

"But Harry was on top, he had all of the control. Therefore by consequence Harry technically topped. Pay up."

Pansy pulled out the 15 galleons she owed the cheating Gryffindor. "Stupid cheating Gryffindors." she grumbled.

Ginny smiled. She always won. She looked to the two naked boys snuggled together and watched Harry with a sad but happy-for-him smile. Well maybe not _always_.

_**~ A/n -**__My wonderful beta, Lunacy Scarletsky, wondered where the party was and why is McGonagall letting them go on with the party. So I decided to put the answers to those questions here at the end in case anybody else has them too. The party takes place in a random classroom with a storage closet. I wanted to put them in the Room of Requirement but if they were in there the two could have just wished themselves out with the rooms magic. I'm thinking the random classroom is located on the floor with the Charms classroom (no particular reason why). To why McGonagall allows the parties, I'm thinking that she knows about them but thinks they're something else. She thinks that their "house reuniting" parties where the kids get to know each other better. In a way they do get to know each other better but not in the way she thinks and she doesn't know about the alcohol either. Also some may be wondering what happened to the other party participates after the seven hours are over (when Pansy and Ginny opened the door), let's just assume that sometime (right before Draco and Harry shagged) everyone either, collapsed into unconsciousness because of their intoxication level, or were put under a sleeping charm by Ginny and Pansy, who remained awake._

_Also a reviewer pointed out that Katie Bell is in here even though she's a year ahead of them and would have graduated already for this takes place in the famed 8__th__ year. I thank Gwennie333 so very much for pointing out that mistake. I'm sorry for that mistake but I don't really want to change Katie to another girl because I think that they go well together (for a straight couple anyways) and I also don't want to have an abundance of gay/lesbian couples in this like some stories do (the stories where it seems that since the main couple is gay so is everybody else, while there it is likely there to be other gay/lesbian couples I don't think it's plausible that everyone ends up gay/lesbian) so I'm not going to change Katie to a boy, like Seamus (which I totally ship), either, for that reason. So while I __**deeply**__ apologize for the mistake I'm not going to change it. Please ignore it or just come up with a colorful reason of your own as to why Katie stayed behind a year. Once again, thank you Gweenie333 for pointing out that mistake._

_And also a big thanks to YeiYai for pointing out those past tense mistakes. I really suck at that. I always end up confusing past tense and past preterit uses. You helped out a bunch. _


End file.
